The Next Star/The Moment has Arrived: Who Will be the Next Star
The Moment has Arrived: Who Will be the Next Star? Live Finale at Canada's Wonderland on Sunday, September 28 at 7 p.m. TORONTO, Sep. 9, 2008 (Canada NewsWire) It's the question fans have been asking for months: which of the six young finalists will become The Next Star? Corus Entertainment's YTV, Tricon Films & Television and Universal Music Canada invite viewers to catch the season finale of this popular series live from Canada's Wonderland on Sunday, September 28 at 7 p.m. on YTV. Fans of The Next Star can visit www.YTV.com for information on how to score advance discounted park tickets and entry to the live show at Canada's Wonderland. Along with headline performances by Universal Music acts such as Canadian band Faber Drive and series mentor Suzie McNeil, the one-hour finale will also feature the top six contestants singing their own single, written during the series. Viewers at home can vote for their favourite performer via www.YTV.com and text message. The winner will record a single with Universal Music Canada to be released on YTV's Big Fun Party Mix 10, plus a professional music video and personal guidance from music industry hit-makers. All six singers will have a song included on The Next Star CD, scheduled to be released in October. For 11 episodes, every Friday at 6 p.m. on YTV, The Next Star has followed six young contestants as they have been counseled by professionals on how to tackle every aspect of the music industry. Host Adamo Ruggiero (Degrassi: The Next Generation) and judges Suzie McNeil, Christopher Ward and Steve Cranwell, along with other industry mentors, have guided the young talent throughout their journey. To get geared up for the final vote, YTV is giving viewers two chances to catch up on previous episodes. On Saturday, September 27 beginning at 1 p.m. and Sunday, September 28 beginning at 12 p.m., fans can watch back-to-back episodes of the series. As Canada's leading kids broadcaster, Corus Entertainment's YTV, Treehouse and Discovery Kids Canada collectively have the highest 2-11 audience of any broadcaster, and reach 91 per cent of kids each week in English Canada. Seen in over 10 million homes and connecting with 2.2 million kids per month, YTV also publishes Whoa!, a successful kids' magazine, travels to communities across the country with its WOW tour, conducts a highly respected annual survey, The YTV Tween Report and has a highly interactive website that averages over 90 million monthly page views. YTV is owned by Corus Entertainment Inc., a Canadian-based media and entertainment company. Corus is a market leader in specialty television and radio with additional assets in pay television, advertising and digital audio services, television broadcasting, children's book publishing and children's animation. The company's multimedia entertainment brands include YTV, Treehouse, W Network, Movie Central, Nelvana, Kids Can Press and radio stations including CKNW, CKOI and Q107. Corus creates engaging branded entertainment experiences for its audiences across multiple platforms. A publicly traded company, Corus is listed on the Toronto (CJR.B) and New York (CJR) exchanges. Experience Corus on the web www.corusent.com. Tricon Films & Television is one of Canada's largest independent production and distribution companies. Tricon has established itself as a leader of high quality factual and scripted content and remains committed to producing and distributing programming that performs both domestically and around the world. For more information on our programming please visit www.triconfilms.com. All YTV times are ET/PT. For high-resolution images, please visit: http://www.corusent.com/mediacentre/tv/YTV/details.asp?caption=Next+Star%2C+The SOURCE: Corus Entertainment Inc. SOURCE: News - Media SOURCE: YTV CANADA INC. Molly Merrick, Publicist, Corus Entertainment Inc., (416) 530-2247, molly.merrick@corusent.com; Samantha Taus, Unit Publicist, Holmes Creative Communications, (416) 628-5612, staus@hccink.com Category:Press releases